


Only You

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo's heart belongs to Tsukishima Kei, and him alone.Just as Tsukishima's heart will always belong to Kuroo.__________________Based on a pick up line I saw on tumblr 2 years ago.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the pick up line on tumblr 2 years ago on a list of cute/cheesy pick up lines.
> 
> Started this a year ago but completely forgot about it and didn't finish until now. I have a LOT of fics that I wrote/outlined in 2017 and 2018 that I never finished...  
Just on my krtsk drabble doc alone I have around 30+ unfinished fics. Just on my krtsk drabble doc! Keep in mind I have separate docs for my multi chapter stories and have docs for my DabiShiga drabbles and other ships. 
> 
> On the plus side, I'm slowly but surely working my way through my WIPs. ヽ( ; ▽ ; )ノ♡

Tsukishima chuckled when he entered the cafe and saw Kuroo at the counter being hit on by the cashier lady.

He knew what Kuroo was telling her based on the way Kuroo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, messing up his bird nest hair, and leaned against the counter as he took out his wallet to show her a picture he kept there. 

The lady’s flirtatious smile fell when Kuroo first responded but as Kuroo continued talking and took out his wallet she had a soft smile take over and she even cooed at whatever Kuroo was saying. 

Tsukishima shook his head fondly at the situation before sitting down at an empty table. Kuroo joined him shortly after with an excited smile on his face. “She gave us the cake on the house!” He beamed, setting down a chai latte and a slice of strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima, and a Java chip frappe and a turkey sandwich for himself. 

“Really?” Tsukishima asked casually as he took a sip of his chai latte and sighed contently. Across the table Kuroo smiled at him fondly, happy he was with Tsukishima after weeks of not being able to see him properly due to their busy schedules. 

Kuroo was taking in the faint flush of red on Tsukishima’s nose, cheeks and the tips of his ears. The way Tsukishima’s bangs almost brushed his eyebrows as Tsukishima let his hair grow, the ends of his hair curling more than either of them expected it to. 

Tsukishima’s soft pink lips stretching into an amused smirk before parting as he tried to get Kuroo’s attention. “Tetsurou?” 

Kuroo felt his cheeks heat up as he looked into Tsukishima's eyes, pools of gold that he loved to swim in. “Uh, yeah, yes? Sorry. I was lost in thought.” Kuroo blinked a few times and his heart tripped over itself when Tsukishima chuckled, – the sound chimed in Kuroo's ears – as he brought a slender hand up to hide his grin. Kuroo added it to his memory box. 

They took their time at the cafe, catching up on what the other did that day, finished their food and took their drinks with them on the walk back to their apartment. 

Both Kuroo and Tsukishima were used to people hitting on them, they would smile and let them down slowly, the other coming in when the person doesn’t understand the meaning of “no”. 

Neither of them were worried about the other getting swayed by the meaningless compliments and empty offers. They had no reason to be.

Kuroo had Tsukishima’s heart, and Tsukishima had Kuroo’s.

They were on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn, both making comments on the movie and laughing at the cheesy lines the actors said, and were just enjoying each others company. 

It took awhile for Tsukishima to let Kuroo in. But if he was honest Kuroo had already crawled his way in before he knew it. There was something about Kuroo that annoyed him at first but the annoyance turned into something he loved about the crazy haired man. As they got closer Tsukishima knew that Kuroo was the one for him. Tsukishima surprised Tetsurou by being the one who first said “I love you.” Tetsurou froze for a solid minute with a giant cheesy smile on his face that had Tsukishima blushing all the way down his chest and playfully hit Kuroo with a pillow to snap him out of it. Kuroo immediately captured Tsukishima in a hug, littering his face with kisses saying numerous “I love you”s between kisses. 

Kuroo was immediately captivated by Tsukishima the moment he saw him. It wasn’t love at first sight, but there was something about the tall blond that pulled him in. He saw the potential that was hidden in the snarky 16 year old. He was a bright moon hidden behind clouds, a firefly amongst lanterns and Kuroo wanted to draw him out. Wanted to meet the man hidden behind the walls he had built around himself. To meet the man he knew Tsukishima really was. 

Kuroo loved when they bickered. He got to see Tsukishima without any restraints, get a glimpse of the Tsukishima he knows and loves. They were both smart, different and yet similar. 

They were both in love with each other and so found it amusing when they’d find someone flirting with them as they knew it was a lost cause. 

Kuroo had an arm around Tsukishima’s waist, Tsukishima’s head tucked under his chin. With his other hand, he found Tsukishima’s hand that wasn’t filled with popcorn and interlocked their fingers. When Kuroo gave his hand a little squeeze, Tsukishima looked at him with a relaxed smile and a raised eyebrow. “Hmm?” 

Kuroo just smiled down at him and repeated one of the cheesy pick up lines from the movie: “I would spend all nine lives with you.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh as he got up, moved the popcorn bowl aside and crawled onto Kuroo’s lap. “That’s sweet, Tetsu... but I only need one.” 

Tsukishima smirked down at Kuroo before he was pulled into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
[ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
[ Ask me something on Curious cat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)
> 
> seriously if you want to see little snippets of the fic wips I have, comment [on this tweet](https://twitter.com/LucyToyn/status/1134105619651125248?s=20)


End file.
